


Egipcios contra Vongs

by inventor



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Relationships: Anakin Solo/Tahiri Veila, Bek/Zaya (Gods of Egypt 2016), Tenel Ka Djo/Jacen Solo





	1. Viaje a lo Desconocido

Bek y Zaya serian recordados como los primeros faraones humanos de la historia dejando tras de sí a un hijo que haría su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el legado de sus padres y un nieto al que la historia llamaría Rey Escorpión pero su mayor aventura estaría en su siguiente vida porque serían enviados a combatir a unas criaturas comparables a los demonios de Set.

Osiris: Dijeron que querian resucitar ¿ciero?

Bek: No exactamente si esa seria una buena forma pero no es lo que pedimos

Zaya: Pedimos poder criar a nuestros hijos porque nos morimos cuando eran muy chicos

Osiris: ¿Seguros de que quieren eso? porque van a tener que hacer un viaje extraño del que no creo que puedan volver

Zaya: Bueno sueno peligroso pero aun asi quiero ir

Bek: Si yo tambien pero quisiera algun poder especial para que valga la pena el riesgo

Zaya: Eso es cierto alguna garantia de regreso seria buena

Osiris: Es una o la otra

Zaya: ¿que clase de poderes?

Bek: No se pero seguro van a ayudarnos

Osiris: Eso si porque si los tuviesen en el egipto de los vivos parecerian dioses

Junrtos: esta bien lo vamos a hacer

Osiris: Bien cruzen esa puerta {se las muestra}

Junrtos: adios {cruzan}


	2. LLegadas Separadas

Luego de que una contrabandista fugitiva y un caballero jedi derrotasen a un táctico militar que quería eliminarlos se hicieron amigos en parte por la experiencia y en parte porque se despertaron de un sueño extraño o por lo menos eso les pareció pero tuvieron que derrotar a un par de enemigos mas uno de ellos resucitado o mejor dicho clonado dos veces antes de poder hablar sobre eso.

**Granjero Jedi**

Han: Chico por fin volviste tu hermana esta hecha una gruñona

Luke: No es mi problema ahora es tu esposa

Leia: Gracias por lo que me toca pelmazos

Han: A eso me referia

Leia: Apestoso desaliñado sinvergüenza ¿vas a dejar de bromear alguna vez?

Han: {serio} es que hasta los niños te ven asi de mal y no se que decirles

Leia: Que es una pesadilla

Luke: ¿pesadilla?

Leia: No les voy a decir que extraño al hermano que no pudieron tener

Luke: ¿perdieron un hijo y recien me entero?

Leia: No me sermones y decime si podes averiguar como habia sido

Luke: Si podria pero preparate porque no se si vaya a gustarte

Leia: esta bien voy a tratar

Luke: {ve el Episodio VII} La fuerza es muy sabia abortaste al que hubiese destruido a toda la familia

**Mano Imperial**

Karrde: Ya volviste crei que tardarian mas

Mara: Yo tambien

Reyna: Mama ¿quien es ese?

Mara: Tu abuelo Talon Reyna

Karrde: No sabia que tuvieras hijos Jade

Reyna: Yo tampoco sabia que existieras abuelito

Mara: Ahora que ya se conocen podria saber que querian

Karrde: Saber si estaba lista para otra mision

Mara: No pensaba retirarme para ser madre

Karrde: Bueno Rey Rey tenes suerte tu mama es la mejor en su trabajo

Reyna: No se si sea cierto abuelito me falta mi papa

Karrde: Si te abandono no es culpa de ella

Mara: {enojada} No le mientas a la niña

Reyna: Entoces ¿como fue?

Mara: Nadie puede aceptar a una hija que no sabe que tuvo asi que la que se porto mal fui yo


	3. Reunion Familiar

La Misión de Nirauan se intentó por Luke Skywalker en el 19 DBY para rescatar a Mara Jade después de su desaparición en el misterioso planeta Nirauan buscando a su hija que habia subido a su nave y despegando hacia el primer destino que logro pones. El resultado fue el descubrimiento del poderoso Imperio de la mano en las Regiones Desconocidas y en la recuperación de una copia sin modificación del Documento de Caamas que más tarde se usó para resolver la crisis generada por la destrucción de ese planeta.

Luke: que bueno verte crei que no lo lograrias

Mara: que poca fe me tenes granjerito ¿te olvidaste que soy una guerrera?

Luke: No pero este planeta es muy dificil para cualquier chica no importa lo guerrera que sea

Mara: si pero es mucho menos apto para una niña y es tarea de una madre rescatar a su hija

Luke: ¿dijiste hija? no sabia eso ¿cuantos años tiene?

Mara: ocho ¿te suena familiar?

Luke: si ¿como luce?

Mara: Rara porque no se parece a ninguno de nosotros

Reyna: Mami volviste

Mara: {nerviosa} ¿se puede saber porque subiste a esa nave?

Reyna: queria conocer a mi papa

Mara: Niña impulsiva te pareces a mi mas de lo que me gustaria admitir saliste sola y viniste al mundo equivocado esto es Nirauan y tu papa vive en Yavin

Reyna: Perdon mami

Luke: ¿segura que lo dijiste bien Espia? ahi vivo yo

Mara: Por eso mismo

Luke: Con razon me sonaba conocida

Reyna: ¿vos quien sos?

Luke: Al parecer tu papa

Reyna: ¿podemos vivir todos juntos?

Mara: No se eso depende de el

Luke: Entonces si

Reyna: que bueno ¿puedo tener hermanos?

Reyna Jade seria reconocida enseguida al ser vista por su padre por dos hechos indiscutibles el primero sería la visión de la fuerza que tuvo al despertar el año anterior y el segundo es que le sonaba familiar porque era un calco de la legendaria Padme Amidala su abuela paterna pero debido a que ninguno de los dos la conoció no pudieron darse cuenta de eso.


	4. Sermones y Nostalgia

**Niños**

Reyna Jade y Ben Skywalker pasarían el tiempo molestando a sus primos y haciendo bromas para gran frustración de los maestros jedis de la academia y sus tios pero se llevarían todos unos grandes sustos cuando el fantasma de su abuelo apareciera y los sermoneara un poco luego de reírse de sus bromas

Ben: ¿donde estan mama y papa?

Reyna: Se fueron a hacer una mision

Ben: ¿cuando vuelven?

Reyna: No lo se

Jaina: {burlandose} Que linda la niñera

Reyna: {ironica} cierto es mejor ser la viuda negra del templo

Jaina: {enojada} ¿que Kriffeada dijiste?

Ben: No insultes a mi hermana {la empuja}

Kyle: ¿que pasa aca?

Anakin: Yo recien llego

Jacen: Es una pelea de gatas Maestro Kyle

Kyle: Es que ustedes no van a detenerse nunca

Jaden: No creo que los vivos puedan hacerlo

Jacen: Es totalmente genial ¿que le vamos a hacer?

Anakin: {ironico} ¿llamar a los muertos?

Skywalker: Bueno si insiten deberian comportarse chicos las bromas son divertidas pero insultarse no hace gracia a nadie

Anakin: ¿Vos quien sos?

Skywalker: Tu abuelo chico

Ben: {viendolo} un fantasma {huye}

Reyna: Asustando a mi hermanito ¿eh? voy a encontrar la forma de resucitarte solo para matarte otra vez

Skywalker: {viendola} ¿Padme cuando resucitaste?

Reyna: Mi nombre es Reyna espectro

Skywalker: Es que como son iguales me confundi

Jaina: ¿igual a quien?

Skywalker: Tu Abuela chica

Anakin: {ironico} cierto y ella es mi prima ¿verdad?

Skywalker: Eso lo explica todo {ve la espada} ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Anakin: La obtuve en mi primera mision jedi solo ¿que tiene de raro?

Skywalker: Era de mi maestro

**Adultos**

La Expedición al Vuelo de Expansión fue un viaje diplomático en el 22 DBY organizado por los chiss a los restos del Vuelo de Expansión, que se había perdido en el Reducto aproximadamente cincuenta años antes de su redescubrimiento. La expedición fue dirigida por Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano de la Ascendencia Chiss a bordo de su nave el Chaf Envoy. Los representantes de la Nueva República en el viaje eran Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker , su esposa Mara Jade Skywalker y Dean Jinzler , un mecánico, que se hizo pasar a sí mismo como un diplomático de la Nueva República. Además de los dos Jedi y Jinzler, un grupo de Imperio de la mano soldados de asalto y varios extranjeros que se hacen llamar geroon se unió al equipo al final y luego de una emboscada todos salieron victoriosos

Chaf': Gracias por ayudarnos Maestros jedis

Luke: Es solo un dia de trabajo

Mara: Aunque fue un poco mas dificil de lo que esperaba

Chaf': esa informacion era muy importante

Mara: Eso no lo niego

Chaf': creia que si {se va}

Mara: Y todo esto por un pedazo de chatarra

Luke: ¿qur te pasa?

Mara: Dejamos solo a un niño de dos años

Luke: No esta solo quedo con su hermana sus primos y varios maestros

Mara: Se supone que ibamos a salir todos juntos es su cumpleaños

Luke: Son gajes del oficio pero crei que fue hace tiempo

Mara: El del niño hoy es de la niña

Luke: Todavia podemos festejar al volver


	5. Tiempos de Guerra

**Niños**

Después de haber dado la vuelta varias veces la luna, Han llegado a la conclusión de que Sernpidal tenía, a lo sumo, siete horas antes de la colisión. Anakin también fue capaz de deducir que algo estaba tirando de la luna cada vez que giraba en torno a Sernpidal. Después de llegar de vuelta en el planeta, Anakin fue capaz de sentir que todo lo que estaba tirando hacia abajo Dobido estaba situada al este de la ciudad de Sernpidal. Han, a sabiendas de que Anakin sería el único capaz de encontrarlo, de mala gana permitió a su hijo ir a buscar la causa junto con el Alcalde, que se ofreció a acompañarlo. Mientras tanto Han y Chewbacca comenzó a cargar a tantas personas como pudieran en el Halcón mientras Reyna Jade que con sus 15 años veria combate por primera vez antes que su padre o abuelo sabotaeria la nave que iba a bombardear el plantea evitando su destruccion.

Reyna: ¿que tal lo hcie?

Han: Guau no sabia que eras tan parecida a tu papa eso es tuvo genial

Anakin: ¿Tio Luke era bueno en infiltraciones?

Han: Si y la mejor prueba de eso fue cuando conoci a tu mama veras estaba esta estacion gigante que

Anakin: {interrumpe} si me contaste esa historia unas quince veces

Reyna: ¿que vamos a hacer con toda esta gente?

Han: Sacar a los que podamos nunca se sabe cuando estos bichos vayan a volver

**Adultos**

Después de recibir un informe de Kyp que las comunicaciones de Belkadan bajaron Lucas y Mara Jade Skywalker llegaron a ExGal-4 y decidieron investigar. Escondido en las sombras, Carr que era responsable de sabotear la instalación y matando a su personal, observar a los visitantes, pero entró en acción después de ver el droide R2-D2 , que veía como una perversión de la vida. Carr persiguió al astromecánico hasta toparse con Mara Jade Skywalker. Carr se burló de ella, y luego atacó, lanzando un error golpe en ella. Jade lo esquivó y le disparó con su pistola . Sin embargo, su armadura de cangrejo vonduun detenido fácilmente el tiro, los aturde la mujer. Jade luego sacó su sable de luz . Carr respondió lanzando un bugs docena thud, todos los cuales se bloqueó. A pesar de que trató de detenerla con el pegamento de la jalea blorash , con la esperanza de seguir sus pies en el suelo y evitar que se mueva. Jade fue capaz de cortar a través de ella, liberando sus pies. Ella cargó contra Carr, el sable de luz listo. El guerrero respondió con su anfibastón , un arma cuerpo a cuerpo yuuzhan vong. Después de un breve duelo, durante el cual Carr encontró que ella sea su igual, ella lo mató, apuñalando al guerrero en el corazón.

Carr: {espadeando} Si pensas que vas a vencernos estas muy errada

Mara: {espadeando} Me esta yendo bastante bien

Luke: ¿te ayudo en algo?

Mara: Solo si ya acabaste con el tuyo porque lo estoy haciendo bastante bien sola

Luke: Si lo hice y tambien masntuve nuestro secreto

Carr: Pobre tonta cree que puede conmigo {apuñala}

Mara: {esquiva} Adios soquete espero que Set te torture {lo mata}

Luke: ¿De donde salio esa frase?

Mara: De un sueño ¿pasa algo?

Luke: Si tuviste una pequeña falla

Mara: No digas tonterias me parece que me viste luchando

Luke: Si Jade la guerrera lo hizo genial pero no era eso de lo que hablaba

Mara: ¿y entonces de que?

Luke: Mientras luchabamos a mama Mara se le escapo su hija

Mara: Eso no tiene gracia

Luke: Si pensas de verdad que ella es obediente para hacerme paranoico me disculpo pero ella si lo haria


	6. Hogar bajo Fuego

**Niños**

La batalla de la Academia Jedi tuvo lugar en la Academia Jedi en Yavin 4 durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en el 26 DBY. La brigada Paz de los yuuzhan vong conquista de la selva luna se debió en parte al hecho de que la Nueva República no estaba dispuesta a proporcionar ayuda para la Nueva Orden Jedi . La batalla se divide en dos fases: el ataque inicial Brigada de la Paz, y los intentos posteriores para recuperar a los Jedis que quedaron atrapado en la luna de la selva cuando los yuuzhan vong consolidaron su presencia en el sistema.

Reyna: Muevanse nos estan atacando y hay varios principiantes en riesgo explusen a los intrusos

Soldado: Si señora

Ben: ¿Hermanita que es eso?

Reyna: Problemas Benji anda con tus amigos mientras yo echo a los tipos malos

Anakin: No vamos a poder ganar esto

Reyna: No seas pesimista dijiste algo parecido el año passado

Anakin: En primera lo dijo mi papa y en segunda empatamos

Reyna: Pero salvamos a Chewbacca de una muerte segura

Anakin: Ustedes Skywalkers tienen la habilidad de hacer imposibles

Reyna: No digas ustedes vos tambien sos parte

Anakin: Yo soy mitad Solo mitad Amidala

Reyna: Muy gracioso

Karrde: Chica este no es momento de bromear sino de combatir

Reyna: Ya se el chistoso es mi primo

Anakin: No sean aguafiestas

**Adultos**

La Batalla de Duro durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong fue una pérdida para la Nueva República. Duro fue el primer núcleo mundo en ser conquistado por los yuuzhan vong . La Nueva República había planeado hacer el mundo contaminado habitable de nuevo con el fin de albergar a millones de refugiados desplazados.

Jacen: ¿Mama estas bien?

Leia: Crei que ya no harias eso

Mara: No le hables asi a mi aprendiz princesita

Luke: Tranquila amor

Mara: Pero la boba de tu hermana esta retando a su hijo por salvarle la vida

Leia: No seas mala eso no es asi

Jacen: Se escucho asi

Leia: No era eso es que quede sorprendida

Jacen: Esta bien te perdono

Mara: yo no lo hubiera hecho tan rápido pero bueno

Jacen: Bueno eso tiene dos respuestas pero depende de a quien le hablo

Mara: oh ¿enserio aprendiz?

Jacen: A usted le gustan mas los combates que las reflexiones Maestra Jade

Luke: Te gano

Mara: {ironiica} Mi sobrino es muy gracioso

Jacen: No solo me da miedo acabar como mi abuelo Tia Mara

Mara: Viendo como acabo no puedo culparte

Leia: Y yo tampoco

Luke: No es para tanto


	7. Novias y Madres Traumadas

**Niños**

La Misión a Myrkr, también conocida como la Misión, fue una operación llevada a cabo por la Nueva Orden Jedi en el 27 DBY con el propósito de destruir a las criaturas voxyn antes de que acabasen con los Jedi. Un equipo de ataque de diecisiete caballeros Jedi , dirigidos por Anakin Solo , se infiltró en el mundo nave Baanu Rass por encima del planeta Myrkr y eliminó la reina voxyn , aunque tres Jedi entre ellos perdieron sus vidas en el proceso y Jacen Solo fue capturado.

Jaina: ¿y bien equipo como vamos?

Anakin: Con bastantes problemas hermanita

Civil: Maestro Jedi necesitamos ayuda

Anakin: Estoy trabajando en eso

Reyna: Bueno esto no esta tan mal

Anakin: Perdimos a varios amigos y el combate esta lejos de terminar

Jaina: No se pelen y ayuden que estamos en una mison

Jacen: {burlandose} Si Comandanta

Jaina: Y este inepto es mi gemelo que mal debo haber hecho es un impresentabale

Anakin: No te enojes

Vergere: Al fin un reto hace casi cuarenta años que no me enfrento a alguien decente

Jacen: Tienen que irse o les va a costar

Anakin: Pero no podemos dejarte aca

Vergere: {voz de bebe} que chico tan tierno {voz normal} lastma que sea tan lamentable

Reyna: {burlandose} Una sith perdida crei que ya no quedaban {espadea}

Jaina: Reyna Skywlaker deja de torear a esa mujer y alejate de ahi

Reyna: Sos mi prima no mi madre

Jaina: Soy mayor que vos y estoy a cargo de esto

Vergere: ¿Skywlaker? eso lo explica

Jacen: {luchando} Vayanse de una vez

Vergere: Podria matarte pero esa es la salida facil {lo rapta}

**Adultos**

Leia: Se llevaron a mi hijo no se si me pueda recuperar de esto

Han: Eres una luchadora, siempre lo has Sido. Recibiste un golpe de los mil demonios , Pero Te Volviste a levantar

Mara: Y no se murio princesita todavia podemos recuperarlo

Luke: No deberias deprimirte si no planear como traerlo de regreso

Leia: Pero si los generales son ustedes

Luke: Si pero con politicos protestando no podemos operar deberias entender eso sos su madre despues de todo

Tahiri: ¿de quien hablan?

Mara: Tu novio

Tahiri: {furiosa} ¿quien fue el maldito que hizo eso?

Reyna: Nadie el sigue vivo peroesta deprimido porque secuestraron a su hermano

Ben: ¿lo vamos a traer de regreso cierto?

Reyna: No lo se peque espero que si

A pesar del problema de perder a dos familiares el hecho de que uno regresase y al otro se lo pudiese recatar ayudaría a cambiar la frustración de luto por rabia y espíritu de lucha.


	8. Kylo Cadeus

Jacen: No se que seas demonio pero no vas a contolarme

Cadeus: Anda chico dejame salir no seas tonto

Jacen: No sueñes eso no va a pasar

Cadeus: Si no lo haces no vas a poder escapar

Jacen: Entonces tendere que morir aqui

Skywalker: Asi me gusta mantente firme eso cuesta mas de lo que vale

Jacen: No se si resista mas tiempo abuelo

Skywalker: Es solo un poco mas peque tu ayuda viene en camino

Jacen: Eso es bueno voy a tratar un poco mas

Vergere: ¿y bien aprendiz? ¿ya decidiste aceptarme o tengo que convencrte otro rato?

Skywlaker: ¿quien es esa?

Cadeus: Mi maestra y una conocida tuya

Jacen: Media mentira y media verdad

Skywlaker: No se me ocurre de donde

Jacen: Sekot

Skywlaker: Que bueno no la entrene yo tenes mas chances

Vergere: Que chicos mas molestos porque no me dejaran en paz

Anakin: Venimos a buscar a nuestro hermano Sith

Vergere:{luchando} Estas viviendo tiempo prestado mocoso {lo ahorca}

Jaina: {luchando} ¿creiste qu nos rendiriamos asi como asi? que pena no va ser tan facil

Vergere: Tenia esperanzas de que lo fuese

Jaina: Pues esto es lo qu sacas por raptar gente {la mata}

Jacen: Al fin llegron {los abraza}

En medio de un sueño y a pesar de estar uno siendo torturado y el otro simplemente nervioso por ver como sus padres y hermana mayor iban al frente de guerra casi de continuo dos primos verían a su propia contracara y requerirían ayuda familiar para poder ganarle pero esa experiencia traumática les serviría como pruebas de graduación para poder ser expertos en oscuridad sin corromperse y ayudaría cuando tuviesen aprendices.

Ben: Deberias estar muerto es mas nunca naciste

Calvin: Me estas confundiendo mi codigo es Calvis no Kylo

Ben: Calvis que raro ¿de donde sale eso?

Calvin: Calista Clovis

Ben: No tiene ningun sentido esa mujer nunca existio

Calvin: Ser Amidala como tu papa o abuela conlleva acosadores yo los mezcle en uno solo

Ben: Vos sos una broma

Calvin: Yo soy Darth Ren hijo de Darth Arica nieto de Darth Vader y otras muchas cosas mas y a palabras solamente no vas a ganarme {prende la espada}

Ben: {luchando} Ya se lo que ellos hicieron vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso basura

Calvin: El que ahora los llamen Mara y Anakin no cambia que sus victimas los odien y lo mismo va pasar con las mias

Ben: Si alguien que perdio su mundo logra perdonar a su padre o mejor aun una asesina se casa con un jedi tus planes no van a funcionar {corta la mascara} No puede ser {grita}

Reyna: hermano ¿pasa algo?

Ben: Solo una pesadillla

Reyna: Eso es raro ¿que pasaba?

Ben: Un Sith enmascarado vino a atacarme pero logre derrotarlo

Mara: ¿Tenias que contarle eso granjero?

Luke: Bueno no sabia que iba a soñar con Vader

Ben: no era Vader papa

Luke: ¿y eso?

Ben: Vader usaba una espada roja normal la de este tipo era una Cruz

Luke: Nunca escuche de armas asi

Mara: Yo si se suponia que fuesen para la inquisicion perio los Discos de Luz fueron mas eficientes


	9. Fiesta de la Victoria

La Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar, también conocida como la Reconquista de Coruscant o la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant, fue la batalla final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong , librada entre la Alianza Galáctica y sus aliados contra el Imperio Yuuzhan Vong . El combate tuvo varios frentes en el espacio y en la superficie del terraformadoYuuzhan'tar, y al final, la Alianza Galáctica fue victoriosa, ayudada por los seguidores yuuzhan vong de la herejía Jeedai , los Avergonzados y Trabajadores . La lucha terminó con la muerte del Supremo Soberano Shimrra y su secreto titiritero Onimi, y después, los Yuuzhan Vong fue al exilio en Zonama Sekot para que pudieran redefinir su cultura en base a la paz.

Reyna: Que bien se siente estar en paz otra vez

Luke: No se si haya que festejar perdimos a varios amigos

Mara: Granjerito ellos quedrian que lo hicesemos no seas amargado

Jaina: Mis hermanos se van a casar estoy celosa

Jacen: Tahri Solo suena raro

Anakin: Jacen Djo me suena mas raro pero que le vas a hacer

Ben: No se pelen o se van a quedar sin novias

Tahri: Hay enano que idea mas brillante gracias

Anakin: {asustado} no hagas eso por favor

Tahri: Bueno esta bien pero dejen de pelearse

Jaina: Me gusta mi nueva heramana

Reyna: Bueno tener una nueva hermana no suena mal me gustaria que me pasase a mi

Ben: Las chicas son feas

Jacen: Ay Benji esa no es ni la verdad ni la unica forma de que pase

Ben: {curioso} ¿hay alguna otra? porque seria genial saber como es

Reyna: Si decis que las chicas son feas no queres saber ese metodo

Ben: {curioso} ¿porque como es?

Reyna: Requiere un chico una chica y cierto tiempo

Ben: No entendi

Reyna: Tiene que ver con hacer bebes pero sos muy chico

Ben: Tengo cinco años ves {abre la mano} y voy a entrar en la academia

Anakin: Si como principiante eso no te lo explican hasta que llegas a caballero

Jaina: Yo creo que deberia ser antes

Mara: ¿que cosa?

Anakin: La explicacion de como hacer bebes

Mara: Bueno eso es porque la bajamos gracias a tu hermana porque en los origenes tu tio Luke dijo que requeria ser maestro

Jaina: {jactandose} es genial el fomentar las familias

Mara: no de esa forma niña necia

Jaina: pero si no tiene nada de malo

Jacen: ¿en serio? pobre tonta

Mara: te puedo dar tres razones por la que eso esta mal

Jaina: {desafiandola} ¿cuales serian esas?

Mara: Zekk Jagg y Kyp

Jaina: Eso es injusto

Tahri: ¿como pasaron de alegrarse por nosotros a pelearse?

Anakin: mi heramana es asi de rara

Jacen: Bueno no me hagan tio pronto que quiero ser un maestro antes

Anakin: Bueno pero no dejes la orden para ser presidente para politicos con mama es suficiente

Jacen: Me parece justo

Reyna: La cosa peque es que vamos a ser una casa familiar de cuatro por largo tiempo

Mara: {misteriosa} Tal vez si o tal vez no

Reyna: Eso seria genial

Mara: Para ser justa no lo se todavia

Luke: ¿Algo que compartir Espia?

Mara: Averigualo maestro Skywalker

Luke: no entiendo

Reyna: Ben tampoco papa

Ben: ¿Reinita me terminas de explicar?

Reyna: Bueno eso le toca a papa

Luke: ¿que querias saber Benji?

Ben: ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Luke: Me lleva Sidous

Reyna: No papa ese era el abuelo

Skywalker: {riendose} que chica mas lista


	10. Vida Muerte y Skywalkers

**Vivos**

Padme Skywalker II se quejaría de Allana Solo haciendo berrinches porque su hermana mayor se dedicaba más a ser tía pero al pasar un rato la dejaría en paz y aunque los adultos estuviesen distraídos su hermano vería raro que una niña de dos años protestase encelando a una bebe.

Han: {asustado} ayuda no se que hacer con un bebe

Leia: Sos su abuelo ya deberias saberlo

Reyna: Que niña mas tierna

Tahri: Si pero ¿donde esta su mama?

Jacen: De viaje por asuntos oficiales

Anakin: Me sermoneaste a mi y vos fuiste padre antes

Jaina: Ironias de la vida

Luke: Si pretenden que la entrene van a tener que esperar

Padme: Pero si solo sirve para hacer porquerias

Ben: No seas mala hermanita

Mara: Si seguis asi estas castiigada

Padme: {protesta} pero mama

Reyna: Bueno hermanita no se que esperabas

Ben: ¿Reinita podes ser mas buena con ella?

Jacen: Ay Benji no la escuchaster mi niña no es fea

Ben: Peque se mas buena ¿no te gusta ser tia?

Padme: No yo quiero una compañera de juegos

Reyna: Si pero podria ser ella

Padme: Eso no se me habia ocurrido

Reyna: ¿Viste que no era tan malo?

Ben: Es raro pero podria funcionar

Reyna: Viste mama no precisabas enojarte

Mara: Bueno hija te salvo tu hermana

Padme: Gracias Reinita {la abraza} sos genial

Reyna: No fue nada enana

Ben: Ustedes dos tienen armas de leyenda y el resto de nosotros solo espadas comunes

Anakin: Si pero nos costo un monton ganarlas

Jaina: {jactandose} La mia era de Windu

Anakin: No se de donde saliste tan creida

Jaina: Yo no soy creida

Mara: Si lo sos lo sacaste de tu padre

Han: no me peles vos fuiste una caza jedis y no te digo nada

Leia: lo estas haciendo ahora apestoso

Jacen: cuidado todos mama se enojo

Mara: Si tiene razones para hacerlo ¿que vamos a hacer?

Jaina: {carga la bebe} por lo menos mi sobrina no me pelea

Mara: Servirias como madre

Jaina: Eso espero tener uno propip estaria muy bueno

Tahri: Primero tenes que tener novio y casarte

Anakin: ella es un alma libre amor

Padme: ¿como te llamas bebe?

Jacen: Allana Solo ¿suena bien cierto?

Anakin: Bueno a mi no me gusta pero debe haberlo elegido su mama

Jacen: Si fue asi pero a mi me gusta

Ben: ¿Sos una profeta cierto? porque somos una casa familiar de cinco

Reyna: Son los poderes de la Fuerza

Mara: Esa no puede ser tu escusa para todo

Reyna: Ya lo se pero eso seria genial

Ashoka: ¿chicos quieren oir una historia de su abuelo?

Luke: No sabia que supieras algunas

Ashoka: Fui su aprendiza Junior

Luke: No sabia que tuvo alumnos sin la armadura

Ashoka: Pero eso ya te lo habia dicho

Reyna: papa es muy distraido ¿cual es la historia?

Ashoka: Es rara porque cometi un error del que me arrepenti los proximos veinte años pero graciosa

Ben: ¿cual fue?

Ashoka: salvar a Tarkin

Padme: ¿el monstruo del que habla tia Leia?

Ashoka: Si ese mismo

**Muertos**

Skywalker: ¿que te parece tener una nieta nombrada en tu honor?

Amidala: ¿porque me preguntas esto? vos ya la lo sabes

Skywalker: Si pero de mi supieron siempre

Amidala: Esta bueno pero demoraron mucho en saberlo

Obi-Wan: Otro Skywalker mas pobre galaxia

Skywalker: Bueno maestro por lo menos no te molestan a vos

Obi-Wan: Muy gracioso

Qui-Gon: ¿donde esta tu sentido del humor aprendiz?

Obi-Wan: Anakin lo gasto en las Guerras Clon

Qui-Gon: Eso te pasa por tener dos novias

Amidala: ¿Es tradicion Jedi burlarte de tu maestro?

Skywalker: Si en parte ¿porque la pregunta?

Amidala: Ashoka esta contando como te burlo para ir a la Ciudadela


	11. Legado de Egipto

A pesar de que en algún momento los dioses pensaron sobre traer a sus héroes humanos de regreso viendo que en su nueva vida eran lo felices que no pudieron ser debido a la primera guerra en la historia de Egipto y que estaban criando tres hijos decidieron dejarlos en ese nuevo mundo y no volverían a hablar de eso hasta que su tierra fuese una provincia romana

Osiris: Bueno veo que el viaje fue exitoso pero van a tener que quedarse

Horus: Pero papa ellos hubieran querido volver

Hathor: Vele el lado positivo tuvieron tres hijos y pudieron criarlos como querian

Set: Hola familia ¿me extrañaron?

Hathor: No siempre fuiste un problema

Horus: Se suponia que no volvieses hasta que los humanos nos remplazen

Set: Bueno Amenofis me trajo de regreso

Horus: ¿El Cuarto? porqu siempre me parecio un inepto

Set: Si pero mi favorito se llamaba Ramses

Osiris: Es que lo que le hizo a los hebreos tiene tu firma por todos lados

Hathor: Yo me quedo con Cleopatra es como si fuera Zaya por la forma en la que opera

Thoth: Pero lo malo es que hizo como yo y se enamoro de un extranjero

Hathor: Eso no es malo el la ayudo hasta que murio y su mejor amigo hasta que murio ella

Set: el la ayudo pero su sobrino casi nos manda al olvido

Horus: No se ustedes pero yo estoy cansado de escuchar Minerva esto Minerva aquello y Minerva lo otro

Osiris: Vos y todo el resto menos el hijo

Thoth: {romantico} Es que es tan guapa y tan genia


End file.
